Do I?
by cullengirl07
Summary: What happens after Bella get drunk and sleeps with a stranger at her graduation party? Will she ever find out who it was?
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue **

Who said that one night couldn't change your life for the best? I never imagined that one night of carelessness could, but I was wrong. There is a special person out there for everyone and it just took that one night for me to screw up and find mine.

I can't say that I regret it because I don't. if the past year didn't happen then I wouldn't be where I am sitting here surrounded by people that will love me no matter what.

**A/N:**

**Okay so i'm gonna try this again and see where I get. I've got the first chapter written out but I still need to go over it before I post it. It should be up soon.**


	2. Graduation

**Ok I think that everyone knows this but just to be sure....**

**I Own Nothing Twilight, all that belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I do however own 3 copies of Twilight, 2 of New Moon, and 1 each of Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.**

**Chapter 1**

After a year and a half of counting down the days it was finally here….. Graduation. I was more than ready to walk across that stage and get my diploma, it means that in less then a month I will be leaving for college with my two best friends, Rose and Alice, and that I will finally be able to get away from the small town of Forks. This day is supposed to be one of the most memorable of my life but it all passes by so fast that I don't really remember any of the ceremony, except for the football coach talking about a prostate exam during his speech. Only at my graduation would that happen. After the blur of pictures and hugs from family and friends was over I finally registered that I was at the Cullen house for our (Rose, Alice, and me) going away/ graduation party.

There were more people here than I went to school with so most of them must have came down from the reservation, which didn't really bug me; as long as there was some kind of alcohol I'm fine. I grabbed a cup as I walked through the kitchen, my liquid courage in a cup as Alice liked to call it. As I walked through the house there were already people passes out on various couches and even on the floor in a couple rooms; some people needed to learn to slow down or know when to stop. There have been more than enough parties that Alice had tried to get me drunk at but I always refused, not wanting to make a fool of myself. All of that might change tonight though; I mean you only graduate from high school once, right?

"Bella! There you are, here take this." Alice handed me a drink with only god know what in it. "Drink up." You could tell that she was getting close to reaching her limit as I'm sure I was but tonight was all about having fun, so I drank whatever it was that she gave me.

"Thanks Alice. I think after this I'm gonna go crash. Where am I staying?" I figured I would ask because I didn't want to be anywhere near Jasper and Alice tonight.

"It doesn't matter just pick one of the guest rooms."

"Kay, well I'm gonna go around again. See you in the morning." With that I left her and Jasper standing there kissing, sometimes it was better to move while you could. I made another circuit around the house then went to the stairs fumbling my way up them; I was clumsy normally and with the alcohol it was even worse. Once I finally made it to the top of the stairs and into the guest room of my choice I collapsed on the bed without changing, kicking off my shoes along the way. As soon as I hit the bed I felt someone beside me shift but didn't make to move.

The room was pitch dark so I couldn't make out who the person was I could just see them moving. Then I felt an arm lay across my stomach before finally registering that I should move but didn't want to. After laying there for a few minutes I almost fell asleep but then the person next to me made a sound and moved the hand lower, stopping at the hem of my shirt. There was a small area of skin that was showing between my shirt and jeans his fingers slowly started to rub that small area. I felt him roll onto his side and then move to plant a kiss on my neck. The hand that was at the hem of my shirt started to move up my side eventually stopping at my breast, causing me to moan. He moved his face so that he could kiss me, while pushing my shirt up over my head. The next thing that I knew my jeans were also off along with his shirt and jeans and he was placing kisses along my jaw and down my neck. He reached behind me to undo my bra and that's when some thing in my mind clicked.

"Wait, I've never done this I.."

"It's okay," was all that he had to say, it seemed to calm any worry that I had about what we were doing, so I leaned back up to kiss him. He unfastened my bra and started to kiss down my chest and onto my stomach. Once he reached the top of my underwear he slip his fingers back and forth under the elastic before pulling them down, trailing kisses along the way. I reached for his boxers trailing my finger along the elastic as he had done with my underwear before starting to pull them down as far as I could without actually looking. Once they were down far enough he kicked them off while kissing me and then nudging my knees apart. He positioned himself between my legs at my entrance then paused above me, breathing on my face, silently asking me if it was okay.

"Okay," was all I said while grabbing onto his shoulders then feeling him slowly press into me. It wasn't too much at first but I could tell when he met resistance because he stopped again, waiting on me. I tightened my grip on his shoulders letting him know it was okay so he pulled back a little then pushed with more force than before. I gasped out at the pain and tightened my grip even more on his shoulders. He stopped again waiting for me to loosen my grip before he continued slowly moving in and out of me. After a while the pain dulled down a little and I could feel a coil tightening in my stomach, more and more with each movement from him. Suddenly it snapped, my muscles squeezing around him, causing him to follow right behind me.

There was a sense of loss when he pulled out of me, I wished he would hold me to make it better but he didn't. He rolled on his side away from me, making it like I was almost alone. I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks before I passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining through the window causing me to pull a pillow over my head. Ugh. The worst part about drinking too much, the hangover. Suddenly all that happened the night before came back to me and I reached across the bed to finally see who this person was but found nothing but the sheets. I flopped back wondering what happened, did I do something wrong? Did I say something in my sleep? All questions that I'd never have the answers to.

Instead of sitting there any longer I figured I should get dressed and go downstairs before Alice came looking for me. As soon as I stepped in the kitchen I covered m ears flinching away from the shriek I heard.

"Bella! It's about time you got up."

"Ugh, Alice. Please be quiet."

She smirked at me like she had a secret but completely ignored what I was asking. "So Bella did you have fun last night? I was going to introduce you to my brother this morning but he had to leave early to get back to college."

"Yeah Alice, I had a blast. Drank way to much though." Before I even finished the sentence there were two Tylenol on the counter in front of me with a glass of water. "Thanks, so which brother did you want me to meet?" Alice had two older brothers, they graduated the year before I moved to Forks and were in college, not coming home during the summer so I never got to see them.

She gave me her smirk again before replying, "Edward, oh well I guess you will meet him soon enough." I rolled my eyes at her wondering what plan she was trying to set up now.

**A/N:**

**So PLEASE be honest and tell me what you think! If there are errors let me know so that I can fix them. If anyone wants to Beta let me know.**


	3. Moving On

**Okay so here's the next chapter, it's not very long and for that I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. However I do own a new red car!**

**Chapter 2**

The next few weeks flew by, the girls kept me busy packing and just getting everything ready to leave. Alice and Rose never found out about the stranger I shared a bed with graduation night, I was kind of embarrassed to tell them. So before I knew it we were in a car on our way to college. Usually I could sleep during the car ride to anywhere when I wasn't driving but as soon as we left Forks I started feeling queasy, I was able to hold it together until Alice pulled out the bag of jalapeño Doritos.

"Rose, pull over!" was all I could get out before putting my hand over my mouth. She pulled over and before she was completely stopped I had the door open throwing up.

"Aww, come on Bells I'm trying to eat here," Alice wined. Ten minutes later we were back on the road again. We had all decided that we were going to Ohio State for college, they had great programs and held the 1 reason as to why we left; it was far away from forks. Not that I wouldn't miss my family but I wanted a new adventure.

After driving for almost two days, stopping too many times to count because I had to revisit my previous meal, we finally reached our dorm rooms and got everything into place. I was just finishing up my last box when Alice came back in followed by someone I couldn't recognize.

"Hey Bells, this is my brother Edward. Edward this is Bella." I finally turned to say hello and was speechless at what I saw. Edward was gorgeous, he had bronze hair that stuck up in all different directions and his face looked like that of a model. His body, from what I could see was muscular but not too muscular; but what had me speechless were his eyes, they were emerald green and completely different from anything else I'd ever seen.

Finally he spoke up with a grin on his face to let me know I'd been caught, "Hey Bella, nice to meet you."

"Yeah sorry, you too." I felt my face get hot and knew I was probably looking like a tomato at that point. Somewhere in the back of my mind I thought I'd heard his voice before but couldn't think of where.

Alice spoke up to break the awkward silence that was taking over the room, "So Bells, I was thinking about ordering pizza. Are you okay with that?

"Yeah, that sounds fine." I wasn't really paying attention to what she asked next, still trying to figure out where I could have possibly heard Edwards voice before when he answered Alice's question with a simple word that brought it all back…. "Okay."

A few minutes later Rose walked in the door looking amused between all of us. I was standing there with my mouth open looking like an idiot as Alice told Rose about our dinner plans before she walked out the door. Rose spun back around grinning at me for a few minutes before she spoke.

"So, what do you think of Edward? He's kinda cute." Cute was an understatement but I didn't want to correct her on that.

"Yeah he is." I went back to unpacking my last box making sure that everything was in perfect order. The last thing that I pulled out of the box was my planner that I used for everything school related during high school. Flipping through the pages to make sure there wasn't anything important going on that I was missing I noticed a red dot in the corner of today's date, there was only one reason why it was there and if you looked at all the other months in the planner it would be there too. Panic set in as I tried to remember the last time I'd had my period, flipping back through the dates it just got worse. There, a week after graduation, was another red dot in the planner; the last one I remember having was definatly before then. Shit.

Just thinking about it had me running for the bathroom, pushing Rose out of the way and throwing up my lunch. I didn't want to say anything to her about the fact that I could be pregnant so I told her I was fine. Pushing it off on just being the flu; there was no need for her to get worked up about it too and I didn't feel like answering her questions. Rose had to run out to meet Alice somewhere so I took that opportunity to run to the closest store. Quickly finding the isle with the pregnancy test, I grabbed a box and hurried to the counter then back to the dorm. Luckily Rose and Alice weren't back yet so I grabbed my pajamas for the night and went to the bathroom. After reading the directions for the test and peeing on the stick I had ten minutes to waste so I decided to get changed. Brushing my teeth and washing my face helped to make the rest of the time go by but then I was out of things to do and didn't want to look at the test.

Slowly I walked over to the toilet and paused repeating to myself _your not pregnant, your not pregnant_, then I reached down to pick up the test from the back of the toilet. There was the one word that I didn't want to see, _pregnant_. The tears started as soon as I read it, and got worse as I heard the door to our dorm shut. I heard Alice and Rose calling for me but I couldn't answer them, I didn't know if I wanted to. After another fifteen minutes in the bathroom I figured I would have to come out eventually and opened the door, only to find my two best friends staring back at me; I broke down again. They both reached for me at the same time and walked to our couch before they started asking questions.

"Bella, honey what's wrong?" Alice was always the more concerned one when it came to me crying.

"Did some one hurt you while we were gone?" Rose was always looking to kick someone's ass for me if she could. I shook my head no but still couldn't find the words to answer them.

Finally Alice spoke up, "Bella your starting to scare me what's wrong?" Her face was torn and I knew that it was killing her so I finally tried to get it out between sobs.

"I..I'm…..I'm pregnant." As soon as the words left my mouth I cried even harder and heard my two friends sharp intake of breath. Great now I have to tell them.

**A/N:**

**I know that there have been a few hits on this story but no reviews. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think! To the ones that have put this story on alert or have favorited it THANK YOU!**


	4. Confessions

**Hello all that are reading! I have to say I am disappointed, there have been a few hit on this story and I know there are a few that have added it to their favorites but no one, and I do mean _no one_ has reviwed. Okay I'll let you get to reading the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns all thimg Twilight related, I do not. :(**

Chapter 3

Both of them sat there with looks of complete shock on their faces; honestly I couldn't blame them. It's not every day that your best friend you thought was a virgin told you that she was pregnant. Alice was the first one to break the silence.

"When?" she was shocked to the point that it only came out as a whisper.

Looking up at the ceiling I tried to calm down enough to answer. It took about five minutes before I could, and even then it wasn't loud. "Graduation."

Rose finally spoke up asking the one question I really didn't want to answer. "Who?" The crying started again. _How in the world do you tell your two best friends that you don't know who it was. There's a chance that it's some loser from Forks but then again you think that it could be your friends hot brother. How can you explain to them that it was dark and you didn't think to ask the persons name so all you have to go off of is what their voice sounds like with a few words. I was afraid they would think I was crazy._

"I… I'm not…. 100% sure," it came out more as a sob then a real answer but they both understood.

"What do you mean Bells?" they both asked at the same time.

"I mean I don't know! It was dark and I couldn't see _anything._ I was drunk and the only thing I really know it what his voice sounds like. Only saying a few words at that."

This time Rose spoke up first, "Well had you ever heard that voice before? From school or anywhere?"

"No…. at least not until…" _How in the world do I say this without Alice going absolutely crazy on my ass. _"today." I whispered the last part then glanced at Alice, she was deep in thought, almost like she was confused.

"What do you mean? I'm lost here Bells."

The looks that Alice and Rose had on their faces were probably ones that were supposed to be encouraging, but to me it just added more fear. I was quiet for a few minutes, afraid to answer.

_Okay well here goes nothing, be ready to take off running because she is more than likely coming after you._ "Edward," my answer came out as more of a whisper and I wasn't completely sure if they heard me so I sat there staring at the floor waiting on someone to break the silence. After no one answered I chanced a look at my friends; Rose was sitting there with her mouth open and eyes wide, speechless. Alice on the other hand had her eyes squinted and her face was turning a very unhealthy shade of red, I decided to try and speak up.

"Alice?" Still nothing I looked back over at Rose who had some how pulled her face back to normal but still wasn't saying anything. So I tried again, "Alice?" She finally broke.

"No. He's not." Her voice was calm and that made me feel uneasy. "He wasn't even in Forks Bella! He.. He… _shit._" Apparently it had just dawned on her that he had been home the night of the party and she didn't know what to say. All of us sat there in silence for a few moments before she spoke again. " Bella, you have to tell him. I'll call him now and he can come over."

"No! Alice I love you and all but no one, I mean _no one_ can know about this!" But I didn't get it out fast enough, the little pixie had her cell in her hand dialing her brother. I dived for the phone but she moved out of the way, causing me to fall on the floor. "Alice I swear if you tell him I will make you regret it! Damn you!" Suddenly I felt the all too familiar feeling in my stomach and ran toward the bathroom as Alice moved to the side so I could run past I could have sworn I heard her say the word daddy. _I'm going to kill that girl if it's the last thing I do._

EPOV

The first official day back, it was going great. Plenty of alcohol in the fridge to get us started, not to mention being that much closer to getting my degree. My roommate and brother, Emmett was sitting on the couch next to me watching RAW. I had never really watched it until recently when Seth Green was the host and then got sucked in, it actually wasn't as bad as I thought. Granted Emmett went way over the top yelling at the TV like they could actually hear him but I never said anything I just sat there and laughed at him.

We were in the middle of watching a match when my cell rang I groaned as I looked down to see Alice's name pop up on the screen.

"What do you want pixie?"

"Hey daddy, umm do you think you can come over to my dorm for a little while? We need to talk." Alice always had a strange name to call me so I brushed her 'daddy' comment off like it was nothing.

"Sure, but why can't you talk to me over the phone?"

"Just because I'm not the one that needs to talk to you. Now hurry up and get over here." Then she hung up on me, damn pixie. Always had to get the last word, it could get interesting between her and Emmett at times because they were both very adamant about what they believe in. Staring at my phone I wondered who in the hell wanted to talk to me, something really didn't seem right. So I grabbed my jacket from my bed and yelled to Emmett that I was leaving before walking out the door. The walk didn't take long but on my way over I let my mind wander and somehow it landed on Bella. She was interesting, I knew that I had been at the house on graduation and we had managed to end up in the same bed. Not really remembering the night before, thanks to too much tequila, all I know is that I woke up the next morning naked in bed next to her not even facing her sleeping frame. Even when she was asleep she was beautiful, her brown hair flowing over the pillow and her pale skin looked amazing, they both contrasted each other making her look even better.

Stopping before I knocked on the door I wondered exactly what she would say to going out with me some time. Hopefully she didn't have a loser boyfriend from back home; that would be just my luck. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door and before I had put my hand back down to my side Alice was standing there glaring at me. A normal glare from Alice would send anyone ducking for cover but this was something more I wanted to run away screaming and never look back. To receive that glare you had royally fucked up; now I just had to figure out what in the hell I did.

"Hey Ali, what's up?" My voice cracked as I spoke up first, she didn't answer right away and that was never good. When she did finally answer I was already sitting on her couch and the calmness in her voice made me shiver even more.

"So Edward, have anything you want to tell me?"

"No… Not that I can think of." _What in the hell was she talking about? I just saw her a few hours ago and caught her up on the past month and a half._

"Anything about Bella? Maybe graduation? The night of the party?" _Shit, I had never told her that I had woke up next to Bella and left her there asleep. But why would that matter to Alice?_

"Not really Ali. There's not much that I remember from your graduation party, I was drunk and passed out in the guest room." The look on her face went from being extremely pissed to one with a knowing smirk, and that kind of scared me more than the pissed face.

"Really? You don't remember any of it? Not even waking up next to a naked girl, one that happens to be one of my best friends." _She knew, she was going to kill me. If there was anything that she hated it was being lied to, especially if it involved her friends. _

"Oh, that yeah I remember waking up the next morning but nothing went on Alice. I just got up and left."

"Yeah I know you did asshole!" Her face was now a unhealthy shade of red. _What in the hell had I done to piss her off that bad?_ "Did you have sex with her?"

"No, Alice I would…." _Fuck. _Glimpses of a naked Bella under me flashed through my mind. Her screaming and yelling as she came undone under me. Then I remembered the words she had said before that. _'I've never.'_ Alice was going to kill me, my face had to be one of shock after just remembering parts of what happened that night; it stunned me into silence.

"That's what I thought. Now you need to go talk to my friend and try to work something out. This shit has gotten a lot more complicated than what it should have and I blame your stupid ass for it all." What was she talking about? It was more complicated, what in the hell could make it more complicated? Guess there was only one way to find out.

"Where's she at Alice?"

"Bathroom, probably still revisiting her lunch." I moved off the couch and walked down the hall in the direction she had pointed me. As I got closer I could hear the sound of someone throwing up, finally coming to the door I noticed that it was cracked so I pushed it open. Bella was there sitting on the side of the tub with a wet washcloth wiping off her face, as soon as she noticed me standing there her eyes went wide and she looked over at the counter. Following her gaze I couldn't help but take in a sharp breath, there on the counter was a box. A box for a pregnancy test.

_Shit, I'm fucked._

**A/N:**

**Okay so as I said at the top no one had reviewed this story. PLEASE REVIEW, I don't care if it's even just one word. Just let me know what you think, do you like it? Does it suck?**

**cullengirl07**


	5. decisions

**OMG! Two updated in one day. I couldn't help it I had to get it out. **

**Now, THANK YOU to sparkalingdiamonds and riotgirl22 for reviewing this story. You both made me want to write this chapter today. Okay now get on to reading.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just own a copy of the twilight soundtrack**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

I just stood there wide eyed, mouth hanging open staring at that box. _There's no way, she couldn't be pregnant. _

Bella just sat there with the washcloth by her face looking at me, waiting on me to say something, anything. I couldn't, so I did the only thing that I could think of I walked over to the tub and sat down next to her and put my head in my sat there in silence for a few minutes before she finally spoke up.

"Edward? Please say something…" The guilt in her voice made me look up and I could see the fresh tears running down her face causing her eyes to glass over with the ones yet to fall.

"Bella, I.. don't know what to say… Are you sure?" She started to cry even harder and I did the only thing I could think of I reached over to hug her rubbing circles on her back to try and help her calm down.

"I'm pretty sure Edward." My legs were starting to get restless and I had to move, I knew there were things that we needed to talk about and I really didn't want to talk here in her dorm room. My sister had a very bad habit of listening in and adding her opinion when she thought it was necessary. Frustration started to get the better of me and I ran my hand through my hair causing it to stand up on end even more than what it was.

"Okay, we need to talk about some stuff. Do you want to get out of here, go for a walk or something?" Her face lit up at the fact I wasn't running away screaming, at least that was what I was guessing.

"Yeah, just let me wash my face and get my shoes and I'll meet you in the living room." With that I got up and walked back down the hall and sat on the couch to wait. _This is definatly not what I was thinking when Alice said that someone needed to talk to me. What in the fuck was I going to do? Well I guess first I had to make sure it was mine, if it was I had to ask Bella what she wanted. Would she even want me around? Would she want to keep it or get rid of it? If she wanted to keep it she would have to tell her parents, her dad was going to kill me._ I groaned out load just as she came walking in the room.

"Okay, lets go." She seemed happier than when I first walked in and I wasn't exactly sure why, maybe it was the whole fact that I still wasn't running. I smiled at her as I opened the door and she stopped smiling back up at me. Before she stepped through the door Alice was there giving us both her death glare again.

"I know that you are both trying to leave so that I won't listen to what you have to say but I will find out." She focused her glare on Bella before stepping away to let us leave. As we walked down the hall I tried no to laugh it sounded like Bella was mumbling something like 'damn nosey pixie.' We walked for a little while finally stopping at a bench that was in a quiet area of campus, I figured that I had better say something, it didn't seem like she was going to anytime soon.

"Bella, I.." She looked up at me and you could tell by looking at her that she would break down any second at the mention of the wrong thing.

"Edward, I am kind of embarrassed to admit this but I don't remember graduation night. I wasn't really sure who the person was until I met you today and heard you talk." Her face was turning a slight shade of red.

"Bella it's okay, I should have woke you up before I left that morning but I didn't. I'm not asking this to upset you but I need to know. Has there been anyone else?" Her face first went to shock then anger, I could see her eyes look like they set on fire.

"No. Why in the hell would you ask that?! I'm not some slut that sleeps with so many different guys that I don't remember them." Her voice was full of venom and I shifted back a little bit. "No, you were the _only_ one Edward."

"Bella, I'm sorry I just didn't know. I don't want you to be mad." I reached over and put my fingers under her chin and looked her in the eyes, showing her that I was truly sorry.

"No, it's fine. I keep reminding myself that we've never actually met or had a real conversation before so there's not a lot that you know about me. Edward you're the only guy that I've ever been with, there has never been someone else." By the look in her eyes I could tell that she wasn't lying.

"It's okay Bella, I believe you. Now have you thought about what you want to do about this?"

"Not really, I don't know what I should do. I don't think I should keep it, but then again I can't get rid of it. If I go through the whole pregnancy I wouldn't be able to give it up for adoption, I'd feel too guilty. But what am I going to tell my parents? My dads going to kill me!" She started crying again, I reached over and pulled her into a hug again while rubbing circles on her back.

"Shh, Bella it's okay. What ever you want to do. I'll stick beside you, and besides I'm sure your dad is going to want to kill me even more than you," she started to laugh. After a few minutes I turned to look her in the eyes. "Bella I'm serious, it's your decision but what ever you decide I'll be there." The look that passed over her face was one of pure concentration and she sat there for a few minutes more than likely going over her options before she finally answered.

"Edward, are you 100% sure that you want this?"

"Like I said what ever you want Bella."

"Okay… I want to keep it. I couldn't have an abortion and I couldn't give it up for adoption, it would be too hard."

I couldn't help the smile that came over my face, somehow even though I didn't really know her I knew this would turn out alright. Her faced mirrored mine and then she shivered in my lap, the temperature had dropped a little since we left her dorm and she only had on an old t-shirt.

"I think we should head back Bella, I'm sure Alice is waiting at the door waiting to attack you." She stood up and I followed only pausing to take off the sweatshirt I had on and give it to her. We walked back to her dorm and paused out side to swap cell numbers.

"Call me if you need anything Bella. I mean it." She stopped just inside her door to smile back at me before answering.

"Okay, thanks Edward. Goodnight." and with that she shut the door. I took my time walking back to my dorm not really wanting to fill Emmett in on the new information, he would probably call mom and dad right then and there. I really didn't need that and I hoped like hell that Alice wouldn't call them.

**BPOV**

As I turned from the door I expected Alice to come running up behind me and drag me to her room for all the details of what was said, but I was surprised. My two friends were sitting in the middle of the living room with pillows and blankets on the floor waiting patiently with popcorn and chips. Never in the two years that I had know them did they ever wait patiently.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

The answered in unison, "Nothing." I slowly made my way over to the blanket that was left open for me and sat down. Alice handed me the bowl of popcorn before she jumped in.

"So, what did you and my brother talk about?" The look on her face was one of excitement and I could tell that she wanted this to work out.

"Umm well, he asked me if I was sure it was his and then asked me if I wanted to keep it."

"What did you say?" Rose's face matched Alice's when she asked me.

"Well I thought about it for a few minutes and like I told Edward I won't get an abortion, it's just not right; and I couldn't stand to give it up for adoption. So I guess that only leaves one choice; I'm going to keep it." Right before I finished there were two high pitched squeals and then was all but tackled by my friends.

"Bella I'm so glad! What did Edward say about that?" Rose couldn't help but smile while she was asking me causing me to smile.

"He was really great about it, he said that no matter what I decided to do he would be there." Now I couldn't help the smile that came across my face and my friends had matching smiles. Suddenly it hit me and the smile fell from my face, how was I going to tell Charlie? Alice noticed my mood change and I knew she would ask why.

"What Bells? Is there something wrong?"

"How am I going to tell Charlie? He's going to flip!" Yeah I could hear that conversation in my head.

_Hey so how's it been?_

_Good, nothing new here. What about you?_

_Oh nothing much, just got moved in, found out I was pregnant, you know nothing too much._

Yeah right he's going to have me on the first flight back to Forks and lock me down. Make me enroll in college closer to home and never let me leave. Then there's always the problem of telling Edwards parent's too. Carlisle and Esme are going to kill me for ruining Edwards future.

**A/N:**

**Okay, thanks for reading and please review! Oh before I forget if there is anyone that wants to beta? I still don't have one.**

**cullengirl07**


	6. Doctors

**Here is the next chapter, more at the end....**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things twilight; I how ever own an entire suitcase full of books :)**

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

The walk back to my dorm took about ten minutes longer than what it should have, there were too many thoughts passing through my mind. _How am I going to tell my parents? What about Bella's parents? Am I going to be able to finish school? What are Carlisle and Esme going to say?_ Those were just a few of the questions I had. From what Alice had mentioned in the past out parents loved Bella like she was one of their own kids, but how would they feel about her now? Knowing them they would be more than happy about it.

I walked through the door and Emmett was still sitting there watching television, I didn't even pay attention to what as I sat down beside him. The longer I sat there the more I thought about how I was going to do this and I wasn't sure how. Emmett must have said something that I didn't hear because a pillow came flying at my face.

"Seriously dude, are you in fucking la-la land over there?"

"Huh? Sorry Em just have a lot on my mind."

"What, some new freshmen turn you down?" he laughed as he said it. We both knew that there was never a problem with me being turned down.

"Ha, I wish that was it. Today started off good, now if just confused as hell about what to do." The look on my face must have been enough to tip him off that it was more serious than we usually talked about because he looked concerned.

"What the hells wrong Eddie?" I cringed, he knew that I hated being called Eddie.

"Don't call me that fucker. Besides I don't know if I should say anything that I wouldn't want mom and dad to know."

"Really now, hmm what wouldn't you want mom and dad to know?" He got a smirk on his face, I knew that look I never should have mentioned it. The next thing I knew he had flung himself on me and I was having trouble breathing. "What is it Eddie? You've got to tell me or I won't get up."

"No Em, I'm not going to tell you."

"Hmm, let see what could it be, did you for some reason flunk out after last quarter?" He looked at my face for any change of emotion that would be helpful. "No, well what, did one of your flings come back and tell you she was pregnant or something?" My eyes went wide, suddenly he was off of me and staring back with his mouth hanging open. "Your kidding right!" He took my silence as the fact it was the truth. "Fuck Edward! Who was it?"

"Shit Em, I'm not saying anything about it tonight. I just found out and besides you don't even know her."

"What do you mean I don't know her? As far as I know the only girls that you've hooked up with were usually friends with the ones I've been with."

"Just drop it Em. I don't want to talk about it, I just need to think about all of this shit. If you say anything to mom and dad I'll fucking kill you, I need to tell them this." I got up off the couch and shot him a death glare before walking to my room. Laying there I knew that there was no way in hell I was getting any sleep tonight, guess it was a good thing classes didn't start for a few days.

Just like I'd predicted I didn't sleep at all that night and felt like shit the next morning. Apparently Emmett didn't have anything to say because he sat there in silence while I got a cup of coffee. After sitting there for a few minutes I decided to shower and try to clear my head and figure out what I was going to do about Bella. There really wasn't too much that I could do except take her out like any other girl, but she wasn't any other girl, she was pregnant with my kid. We needed to get to know each other and it was going to be awkward as hell.

**BPOV**

Last night went better than I thought it would, I figured that Edward was going to run away screaming and not let me explain why there was a box for a pregnancy test on the counter. In all the different scenarios I played through my head there was never one that he said he would do whatever I was comfortable with. Alice was more excited with the fact that I was going to keep the baby then what I figured too. I couldn't help but recall the way her and Rose almost tackled me when I told them that. Of course getting too caught up in what Edward had to say last night I didn't realize that I forgot to give him back his sweatshirt until Alice asked about it.

The blush that covered my face made her laugh as I told her why I was wearing it. She just smiled at me; for some reason I think she had it in her mind to try and set me and Edward up all along. It really wouldn't surprise me if she was, that was sort of a game her and Rose tried to play in high school. Getting back to now though I figured that just to make sure this was really happening and that I was pregnant I should make a doctor's appointment, so after getting my shower I made a call and set up an appointment. Luckily they had a cancellation for later that day, so I took it.

There really wasn't too much to do around the dorms so I sat there for most of the day getting worked up about the appointment. Just as I was getting ready to leave my phone went off, Edward had texted me.

_Hey, do you want to hang out today?_

_Talk some more?_

_E_

_Sorry, can't. _

_Dr. appt._

_B_

It didn't take long for him to reply.

_Oh, you want me to go with you?_

_E_

His reply made me stop and think, should he go with me? Would he really want to? The thought of him sitting there with me while they did an exam made me feel uneasy.

_No, maybe next time._

_B_

Waiting for his reply had me a little nervous, I didn't want him to take it the wrong way.

_Okay. Do you want to hang out after?_

_E_

_Sure._

_Txt you when I'm out._

_B_

With that I walked out the door toward my appointment.

~*~

Almost an hour later I was sitting there in the doctor's office in a stupid paper gown waiting for the doctor to come in. My nerves had got the better part of me and I couldn't sit still, I just wanted to get this over with. About five minutes later the doctor came in, she was pretty, but not overly so. She had bright red hair that came down to the middle of her back and pretty colored green eyes.

"Hi Bella, I'm Dr. Blake. You can call me Victoria though." Not much was said after that, she asked me some questions and then took blood to have sent out for a test. She seemed interested in the fact that I had just came to college here from Forks, mentioning that she knew a couple doctors from there. She didn't give names and I didn't ask, all I needed was for this to get back to my family before I told them. As I went to leave the office the receptionist told me they would call as soon as the test came back to let me know what they said. Grabbing phone from my bag I couldn't help but notice I had a missed call, Charlie. Great, I was hoping to put this off as long as possible; I'll just call him later.

**A/N:**

**Okay so there's not a lot going on in this chapter but I figured I'd get it out there. My posts are probably going to slow down a lot starting tomorrow, I start my nursing classes (the reason for a suitcase full of books) and there is a lot of reading. Hope you liked it!**

**Oh, by the way PLEASE REVIEW, it doesn't take long just hit the button.**

**cullengirl07**


	7. Parents

**Yeah another update!**

**Thank you to everyone that has added this story to their favorites! You really have no clue how happy that makes me. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I do not. I do however own more than enough books for my nursing classes**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

The next two weeks flew by. The classes I was taking were great and I loved not being at home. After my doctors appointment Edward and I had been going out to eat and talk almost every night. There was so much that we have in common and we never seemed to run out of things to talk about. Alice and Rose were always over excited when I came back home at night, I still think that Alice had wanted to set me up with Edward all along. Charlie had tried calling me to many times to count and I still didn't know what to say so I ignored his calls.

Luckily there was a break in the class schedule after Wednesday, I was looking forward to laying around the dorm and doing nothing. Staying out late almost every night and being pregnant made me extremely tired, and of course all of the homework I had for classes didn't help. The doctor had called me back to tell me that I was about six weeks along when I went in for my appointment, which would put me at about eight weeks now. My clothes were all fitting tighter and I had started to notice a small change in my stomach, but it wasn't really noticeable unless you were really looking for it. After classes were over on Wednesday I walked back to the dorm and was all but tackled as soon as I walked through the door by Alice.

"Hey Bells!" She had a very suspicious grin on her face, that was never good.

"Hey Ali, what's up?"

"Not much. I have something to tell you and I want you to promise that you won't get mad at me."

"I'll try to, but I can't promise anything Ali." That was never a good sign, she only didn't want me to get mad at her when she did something huge.

"Okay, well, IscheduledaflightbackhomefortheweekendforyouandEdward." She spit it out quickly hoping that I wouldn't get mad.

"Wait, you did what? Slow it down Alice."

"I, um.. Scheduled a flight back home for the weekend for you and Edward." She moved to behind the couch probably getting ready to duck away from flying objects.

"Alice! Why would you do that!? Ugh… now I'm going to have to tell Charlie." I sank down in the chair that was closest to me. "I'm not going to go Ali."

"Well, you kinda don't have a choice. I've already talked to your dad and he knows that you are coming home, plus you need to tell him Bells."

"Ugh, Alice!…. Fine! But if I'm going then so are you. There is no way that I'm doing this alone."

"That's fine Bells, I was planning on going anyway. Well I've got our bags packed and Edward should be here any minute to drive to the airport."

After Edward showed up to drive us to the airport I was about a thousand times more nervous. I kept biting my nails all the way there, finally causing Alice to yell at me. We made it back to Forks around eight that night and the first stop was to Alice and Edwards to drop off their stuff, plus give me more time to try and think of something to say. Edward and I had never really talked about what we were going to say to out parents, we weren't planning on seeing them until thanksgiving. About half and hour later Edward and I were in the car toward my dad's house, stopping four times for me to get sick.

When we pulled up to the house Charlie came running out the door and pulled me up in a hug.

"Bells!" He tightened his hold even more, cutting off my oxygen.

"Dad… can't…. breathe!" I gasped out the three words. I guess not talking to him for two weeks had taken it's toll on him.

He gave a weird look to Edward before saying anything. "I'm so glad your home!" If he only knew why he wouldn't be. "So, what have you been up to the past two weeks? You never called me back."

"Yeah, I've been busy." I glanced over at Edward giving him a nervous look, one that didn't go unnoticed by Charlie. "Let's all go inside dad, there's something we need to talk about." Better just get it over with now.

We walked toward the house, Charlie glaring at Edward the whole time. We finally made it to the kitchen and sat down at the table, Edward and I on one side and Charlie on the other. "Okay Bella, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I guess first off dad you remember Alice's brother Edward?" He shook his head looking kind of confused. "Okay, well he's going to college at OSU too. We've been hanging out for the past couple weeks because…. Um…."

"Because what Bells? There's nothing that you can tell me that will make me mad." He truly looked concerned.

"I'm not so sure dad, I'm, um… I'm… pregnant." I looked at Charlie's face, watching as it slowly turned red then to a shade of purple all while giving Edward the death look. The one that says 'You touched my daughter now your going to die!' His face slowly turned back to normal but he still didn't take his eyes off Edward, after five minutes of sitting there in silence I had to say something, it was driving me crazy.

"Dad, please say something." He finally looked back over at me and just stared for another five minutes before opening his mouth.

"How long have you known about this Isabella?" Oh shit he only called me by my full name when I was in serious trouble.

"Two weeks, I.." it came out as a whisper not getting out much before he cut me off.

"How far along?" He still had the serious look on his face, the one that was mostly used for interviewing criminals.

"Eight weeks." Tears were starting to fall down my face and Edward noticed. He reached over and put his hand on the small of my back and started to rub small circles. Even in the few weeks that we had been around each other he learned how to calm me down. However, as soon as he did this Charlie shot him another death glare but he didn't move.

His next question came out in a rough voice and I knew he was close to crying. It's almost like he didn't want to know the answer. "Who's is it?" His eyes never left Edward, it's almost like he needed me to answer to confirm what he already knew; I couldn't say it. The longer I sat there and tried to answer the more I cried, I knew that I'd hurt him but I still couldn't give him and answer.

**EPOV**

We all sat there in Bella's kitchen, well her dad's kitchen, for what seemed like hours. I knew it wasn't that long but with the look her dad was giving me waiting for her to answer that's what it felt like. After sitting there waiting for Bella to answer Charlie's last question I finally spoke up.

"It's mine." He glared at me even more, trying to scare me. It wasn't going to work though, I wouldn't back away form this. We sat there for another few minutes, Charlie glaring back and forth between Bella and me while I rubbed circles on her back. Every time Bella would look up at her dad the tears would start to fall harder, causing her to curl into herself. After what seemed like another longer than possible silence I stood up, "Come on Bella. Let's go back to my house so.." Charlie cut me off.

"No, _my_ daughter is staying here at _my house_ tonight."

"I didn't say that she couldn't, it's just my mom was cooking for all of us and wanted us back soon." He didn't need to know that Esme wasn't actually cooking for us, I just needed to get Bella out of here for a while. I held my hand out to Bella, waiting for her to stand up from her chair. As we got ready to walk out of the kitchen she stopped and looked back at Charlie, tears rolling down her face.

"Dad I'm going to stay at Alice's while I'm here." She started to cry a little harder causing what came out next to only be a whisper. "I'm sorry, I Love you."

With that we walked back to the rental car, Bella was crying so hard that she couldn't really breathe. I reached over and pulled her into a hug and whispered stuff to try and get her to calm down. After about ten minutes she had calmed down for the most part only having a few stray tears here and there.

As we pulled back into the house she finally spoke up, her voice was rough from the crying making it sound that much worse. "Edward, I'm sorry…"

"For what Bella? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know that but I still feel like shit about all of this, I mean I _just _graduated. You are in the middle of your college career, this is going to ruin it all."

"No Bella it's not, yes you just graduated and I'm in the middle of college but this is all just a bump in the road that we have to deal with. Sure there are going to be problems but you and I will have to deal with them, just like the talk with your dad."

"Yeah, your right. Sorry about that too. I knew he wasn't going to take it well but him not talking is the worst, it just means he usually blows up later."

"It's fine Bella. Now we better get inside before my parents come out from their hiding spot in the living room window to see what we are talking about." I couldn't help but laugh, they always tried to catch us as kids doing something wrong but they never learned that you have to turn off the light in the living room before you looked out the window.

I got out and walked around to open Bella's door holding her hand as we walked in the house. As soon as we were in the door my parents were there hugging Bella and asking her if she was okay. After reassuring them that she was fine we all went into the living room and sat down on the couches that were across from each other with a coffee table separating them. I noticed that Bella shifted uncomfortably as soon as we sat down, the next thing I knew she was running from the room holding her hand over her mouth.

Carlisle and Esme both looked at her like they were going to get up and go after her, I'm sure Carlisle's Dr. mode was kicking in and Esme was going to go all motherly on her. That was one thing that Bella hated more than anything, someone trying to take care of her when she was sick; she just wanted to be alone.

"Mom, Dad… I need to tell you something…" Both of their heads snapped to me with looks of concern on their faces.

Esme spoke up first concerned that something was really wrong. "What is

it Edward?"

"Well, it had to do with Bella. I know she is feeling bad about it so _please_ don't make her feel worse about it."

"What is it Edward?"

"She's pregnant." God that felt good to get off my chest, it was actually the first time that I had said it out loud to anyone. Now it was replaced with a nervous feeling as I processed the looks on my parents faces. "And.. It's mine" They both took a sharp breath at the last thing I said, clearly not expecting it.

Carlisle asked the question first. "When did this happen Edward?"

Now it was my turn to feel embarrassed, sure my parents knew I partied every now and then but to know that I took advantage of Bella when she was drunk that was something else completely.

"Um, at her and Alice's graduation party. I was…. We both were… a little drunk." I felt my face turn red at that, I didn't like to admit it.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

" Well, Bella said she couldn't get an abortion, not that I can blame her; and she said she couldn't carry it for nine months and give it up for adoption so she wants to keep it." Just as I finished Bella walked back in the room looking a little better but her face was red from getting sick. My mom stood up almost immediately.

"Bella, honey are you okay?"

Yeah Esme, I'm fine" She gave a small smile before sitting down next to me, I reached over to hold her hand and try to help keep her calm. Both of my parents had the biggest grin on their faces as they watched us, they are really messed up. They are the only parents that would actually be okay with their son coming home from college to tell them he's going to be a dad.

**A/N:**

**Okay well that's it for now. I need a break from practicing blood pressures, but now I have to get back.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, it makes me happy!**

**cullengirl07**


	8. realization

**Yeah! Another chapter! I am just amazed at the number of hits this story has got, even though there have not been many reviews.**

**I went and saw sorority row last week amd got to see the extended trailer for New Moon, it was AMAZING! I sooo can not wait for it to come out!**

**Okay well here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I own a shiny red car.**

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

Bella got a confused look on her face when she noticed the expression on my parents faces. I'm sure it was the last thing she was expecting to see. She looked back over at me clearly confused, wanting to know what in the world they were smiling at. The past few weeks after Bella told me she was pregnant were great, we went out pretty much every night and I was completely taken off guard with her. Bella was perfect, she had everything that I wanted and I couldn't help the small things that I noticed myself doing like holding her hand or just having to touch her in some way.

She was still looking back and forth between me and my parents with a confused look on her face so I decided to fill her in, pulling her closer to me before I did.

"They know Bella, it's okay." The words weren't even out of my mouth and she gasped and started blushing like she always does.

Looking back over at my parents she started to apologize before Carlisle cut her off. "I'm sorr.."

"No, Bella don't apologize. All the blame isn't on you." He glanced over at me causing me to turn my head. "Sure the timing might not be the greatest but were happy for you." Esme was practically bouncing in her seat trying to stay in place; now I know where Alice gets it from. It didn't take her long though and she was walking around the table and pulling Bella in a hug before leading her out of the room, I'm sure to talk to her alone. I looked back over to my dad and he had a look of almost disappointment on his face.

"Edward, you need to explain this to me." His voice came out as calm, which for him could be bad, there was no way to tell if he is pissed or not.

"What do you want me to explain exactly?"

"How all of this happened, and I don't want the smart ass response either." Damn, he knew I would give him the whole 'when a man and a woman' spew under normal terms, but not today.

"I'm not really sure, I guess I didn't really think about what was going on at the time. I was being stupid."

"Yeah, well tell me what you do remember." His voice had more of an edge to it, letting me know that he wasn't in the mood to mess around.

"I remember coming home that night for Alice's party and drinking a lot more that what I should have. I remember going upstairs to the guest room and passing out, I woke up the next morning next to Bella and getting back up to drive back to school. There wasn't anything else until Alice asked me about it, then there are small parts that I remember; like Bella telling me she…" I didn't want to finish my sentence, it would only make me look worse telling him that I took her virginity. My dad just sat there staring at me waiting for me to continue.

"Bella telling you what Edward?"

"Nothing. Never mind that last part." There was a slight annoyance to my voice letting him know that I wasn't going to say anything else.

"Okay fine, how did you find out?"

"After the girls showed up on campus I got a phone call from Alice saying that I needed to come over to talk, I went over and talked to Alice for a while and then she told me that Bella was the one who needed to talk to me. She was in the bathroom, getting sick when I found her and there on the counter was the box for a pregnancy test. For some reason I didn't even have to ask, I knew it was mine." By the time I finished telling him everything I was close to breaking down, I never broke down. My dad was looking at me with the same calm expression, not letting me know what he was thinking.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before I got up and walked toward the stairs. It had been a long day and I was ready to go to sleep. Telling my dad the whole story made me think over how this was going to effect school, how it was going to effect Bella. It was already making things tough on her and her dad, I knew that was going to bug her because she had told me that her and her dad were close. It made me feel like the biggest jackass in the world knowing that I was the one to mostly blame for this, I shouldn't have drank as much as I did that night. Just as I hit the top of the second set of stairs Bella came out of my dad's office followed by my mom, I could tell that she had been crying and that just made me feel worse.

Standing there looking at her I couldn't help it I pulled her into a hug and whispered "I'm sorry," in her ear finally letting the tears I'd been holding back leak out. We stood there in the landing for a few minutes not moving and I didn't think anything about it until I heard my mom sniff, I looked over at her and she had tears rolling down her face. It had been years since anyone had seen me cry, and now here I was standing in the middle of my parents house crying and apologizing to the girl I'd gotten pregnant. I let go of Bella and grabbed her arm leading her up the next set of stairs to my room. Once we reached my room I pulled her over to edge of my bed and hugged her again, wanting to some how take away what I had done.

"I'm sorry Bella." I just kept repeating it over and over crying. Finally after ten minutes Bella pulled back looking at me, I could see the tear marks running down her face.

"Edward stop." her voice came out as a whisper. "It's not all your fault, it's mine too."

"No, Bella I should have known better. I shouldn't have drank so much that night and… Damn it! Bella I have ruined so much for you! Now your dad's pissed at you because of me!"

"No Edward." Her voice was stern. "This is just as much my fault as it is yours, I could have told you no, I could have not drank that night. As for my dad, sure he might be pissed now but he'll get over it." She sat there looking at me for the longest time, not knowing what she was thinking was driving me crazy. Silence was the worst thing that could be going on between us right now. After another minute she let out a small laugh, completely catching me off guard. What in the hell is so funny about this?

"Bella? What are you laughing at?"

"I was just thinking about the day after the party. That morning when I woke up Alice told me that you had been there and that she wanted me to meet you but you had already left." There was a small smile that came across her face, "it's just knowing your sister she probably had one of her feelings that you and I would be together someday. That all of this would happen, just not now." I couldn't help but smile back at her, she was more than likely right. But what stuck out more than anything was the fact that she said it would happen someday, just not now.

Did that mean that she wanted more between us, did she get the same feelings that I got? The feeling that made me want to be there with her for more than the fact that she was pregnant. I wanted to be there no matter what, I always wanted to be there. She was still sitting there on the edge of the bed with me and I couldn't help it. I moved in closer to her moving my hand up to her face. I stopped and looked her in the eyes for any sign that she didn't want this but I didn't see any so I moved forward and pressed my lips to hers pulling away almost immediately. It was just a simple kiss, but she surprised me by moving her hands to the hair at the nape of my neck and pulling me in for another kiss. This time there was no holding back, I could feel everything that she put into it, she wanted this just as much as I did. The next thing I know I felt her tongue sweep across my bottom lip and I didn't hesitate to open my mouth bringing mine out to meet hers, it all felt right.

We sat there kissing for a while and Bella moved over to me finally sitting on my lap before she went back to kissing me. I felt her hand come up and find mine before she moved it over her stomach, I could feel a slight bump there but nothing major. Having her move my hand over our baby caused me to smile against our kiss, eventually breaking it. I knew as soon as she did that that there was no way I could feel like this about another person, Bella was it. She completed me in a way that no one else could, I had been thinking about my feelings for her over the past few weeks and there was no doubt in my mind…. I was in love with Bella Swan.

Sitting there in my room with her on my lap and out hands over our baby I knew I wanted to tell her but I couldn't, it would probably just scare her and then I'd be fucked. But I wasn't expecting her to say what she did next.

"Edward, I love you."

**BPOV**

Shit.

That wasn't supposed to come out. I was thinking it and then it some how was coming out of my mouth. It was too early, I'd only been going out to eat and talking with Edward for a little over two weeks, but deep down I knew it was true. There was something about him that just pulled me in, like there was some wire that kept us connected and would reel me back in as soon as I got too far away. My body tensed up after I said it, afraid that he was just going to move me off his lap and run, because I'm the crazy girl that told him she loved him after two weeks. A few minutes passed with nothing being said but eventually he pulled me in and gave me another quick kiss then looking me in the eyes.

"I love you too."

Those four words made everything okay, made me feel like I could take on the world as long as he loved me. I leaned back in and rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me, I felt safe here, I never wanted to leave. We sat there like that for a while not moving but eventually Edward stood up, picking me up with him.

"Edward set me down I can walk."

"No it's fine Bella, I'm just moving us up in the bed, just keep holding on." He stepped around to the side of the bed and pulled the sheets back before setting me down and taking off my shoes for me. Then he walked around to the other side of the bed kicking off his shoes before climbing in next to me and pulling me as close as I could get. Edward reached down and put his hand over my stomach again and I couldn't help but smile, even if we did go about this all wrong there was still going to be something good that came from it all. I snuggled in closer to Edward's side and fell asleep.

**EPOV**

That night I slept better than I ever had, having Bella laying there next to me just felt right. The next morning I woke up and smiled as I pulled Bella closer to me I reached down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. A few minutes later I felt her shift before finally waking up, she looked up at me and smiled before she started blushing. All of the sudden she moved away from my side and climbed down off the bed running toward the bathroom. I sat there and listened but didn't hear her getting sick so I decided just to wait. A few minutes later she came from the bathroom and crawled back up next to me giving me a light kiss.

"Where did you run off to so fast?"

"I swear it's like my bladder has gotten so much smaller, I always have to pee." I couldn't help but laugh, at least that's all it was. I pulled her back up for another kiss but before we pulled apart I heard someone clear their throat. Both of us snapped our heads toward the door to see none other than Alice standing there smirking back at us.

**A/N:**

**So what did you think? PLEASE let me know! Well i'm going to go back to reading and studying for my classes.**

**cullengirl07**


	9. Emmett

**Wow, so big fail on my part. It seems like it's been forever since I updated. I blame RL, it's been crazy the past few weeks. But you don't want to hear about that, so here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, SM does. I am however the proud owner of a ticket to go see RAW when it comes to Ohio, I can't wait to see Evan Bourne. mmmm....**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

Edward had just pulled me back up for another kiss when I heard someone clear their throat. Edward and I both snapped our head towards the door, Alice was standing there with a smirk on her face looking back and forth between Edward and me. I felt my face turn red and moved to hide my blush against Edwards chest, I knew why she was here. Last night I was supposed to sleep in her room and I never came down, that alone would make her wonder where in the hell I was.

"Alice go downstairs I'll be there in a minute." I didn't move my face from Edwards chest but I heard the door shut as she left and I let out a big breath.

Edward sat there for another minute before finally pulling my chin up so I would look at him. "What in the hell was that about? Alice has _never_ just showed up inside my door like that."

"It's because of me, she probably got worried that I didn't come down to her room last night. She's gonna want to know what went on between us last night." I made a face as I said the last part causing Edward to laugh.

"Well as much as I love my nosy sister you know you don't have to tell her anything. It would be fun to watch her get aggravated."

"For you maybe, but for me it would be pure torture." I sighed before leaning up and giving Edward another kiss then making my way to Alice's room where I found her sitting on her bed bouncing with excitement. The door to her room wasn't even closed all the way before she was grabbing my arm and making me sit down next to her.

"Bella you have to tell me what's going on. Why didn't you come back down here last night? Did you and Edward have.." I cut her off.

"NO! God Alice settle down! There's nothing going on, I was just upstairs talking to Edward last night and must have fallen asleep up there." No need to tell her that I was crazy and told her brother I loved him after just a few weeks.

"But.. you guys were kissing this morning, and…"

"Nothing happened Alice, I promise." She sat there and studied my face, I knew she would be able to tell I was lying but I wasn't going to crack on this one.

"Yeah right Bells, you can't lie for shit. Now tell me what went on, if you don't I'll go get Edward."

"Nope, not today Alice. I'm not gonna say." She shot me her signature look that usually got her whatever she wanted because it made her look so sad, but I wasn't cracking today.

After a few minutes she finally gave up and glared at me.

"Fine. You will tell me _and_ Rose as soon as we get back to school." Great, now what had I gotten myself into. The next few days were going to seem like a lifetime.

"Maybe Alice, I'll think about it." I didn't give her a chance to respond before heading to the bathroom to shower and get dressed for the day. The hot water from the shower calmed me down and helped me relax, I still couldn't believe that Carlisle and Esme were okay with all of this. Granted they think of me as a daughter because I used to stay over with Alice all the time but I still couldn't believe they were happy about me being pregnant. Charlie had given me the reaction I was counting on but that didn't make it hurt less, I was his little girl, I knew he loved me no matter but he had still hurt me.

I knew understood where he was coming from though, he and Renee had gotten pregnant with me right out of high school and I know he didn't want me to do the same. For the past two years I had practically been on lockdown, home by 7 and if I was out with a guy then Charlie would be standing on the porch waiting for me when I got home, with his gun. Also every chance that he got he had his friend Sue Clearwater talk to me about 'not having sex before marriage' bullshit, well guess what I didn't listen. Thinking about Charlie only made me think of Renee, I wasn't sure if I should even tell her. In the past two years we had grown apart a lot, barely talking anymore, I also knew that getting pregnant was right up there on her list of things that were 'blacklisted' from our conversations right along with marriage.

I finally finished with my shower and got dressed, running a brush through my hair and leaving it down to air dry. Thinking about how my mom might react to the news made me think back to the conversation with Esme last night. She told me that she would never blame me for ruining Edwards future, that she was happy with the fact she was going to be grandma. As usual I started to cry, damn hormones. She asked me how classes were going, trying to find out in between what was going on with Edward and me. Esme wanted to know all the details as to how Edward found out I was pregnant and she also wanted to know what Charlie had said to make me upset.

After I told her what Charlie had said she pulled me into a hug letting me know that no matter how my parents felt about this that I could always come to her and Carlisle. God, how I wished my parents could be that understanding. As I walked down the stairs I couldn't help but notice the amazing smell coming from the kitchen, suddenly I was starving. Walking through the doors I saw Esme standing at the stove with a massive stack of blueberry pancakes next to her, she always knew they were my favorite. I moved the chair out from the breakfast bar causing it to scrape across the floor and sat down just as she turned around.

"Morning Bella, did you sleep good?"

"Actually, yeah. A lot better than what I thought I would." I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face and Esme must have noticed because there was one to match across hers. She set a plate down in front of me and we sat there in silence as I ate, eventually Carlisle came in to get his coffee before leaving for the hospital. Alice came bouncing in the room as usual, having more energy than necessary for it being early, followed a few seconds later by Edward. I felt the blush spread to by face as Alice gave me a smirk, now I just hoped she wouldn't say anything in front of Esme.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach and placed a kiss on my cheek causing me to jump. "Morning beautiful." My face turned impossibly redder as I looked up and found Alice and Esme staring back at us, Alice with a huge grin on her face and Esme with a look that was almost one of shock.

I turned toward Edward as he sat down and replied, "Morning." The next few days passed in pretty much the same way, me getting embarrassed over the smallest things and trying to avoid talking with Alice. Finally we were on the plane back to Ohio and I couldn't wait to get there. As we were driving back toward campus I couldn't help but think about telling my mom, I knew I was going to have to sometime. After thinking about it for a while I figured I would ask Edward what he thought.

"Edward, how do you think I should tell my mom about this?"

He sat there for a minute in silence before he answered me, "I'm not sure Bella, but if you want me to I can be there when you do."

"Yeah, that would help a lot. Maybe I should call her tonight." He reached over to grab my hand, probably feeling the nervousness that I had coursing through me.

"If that's what you want."

"Yeah, I want to." There was no need to put it off anymore than necessary, she was going to be pissed either way. We made it back to the dorm and dropped Alice off before heading towards Edwards. I was kind of nervous as we walked up to the door, I had yet to see Emmett since I found out I was pregnant. Granted it had only been two weeks, but I knew Emmett thought of himself as a big brother to me and I didn't know how much Edward had told him.

"How much does Em know? Does he know I'm pregnant?" As soon as the words left my mouth Edward stopped walking and just looked at me.

"Well… He knows that I got someone pregnant… He just doesn't know that it's you."

"Oh…" I didn't know what to say, Emmett was going to kill me for not telling him yet.

"It will be fine Bella, if anything he will just be shocked and get a blank look across his face." With that he pulled me into a hug before leaning down to kiss me.

"Okay, well lets get this over with." Edward led the way to his dorm room and unlocked the door walking in to find Emmett sitting on the couch watching some random National Geographic that had to do with grizzly bears.

"Hey Em, what's up?" His head snapped toward the door as soon as Edward spoke and as soon as he saw me he jumped off the couch and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Bells, what are you doing over here?" He tightened his grip around me, officially keeping any air from coming into or out of my lungs.

"Em…. can't…. breathe." He finally loosened his grip and set me down.

"Sorry Bells, I wasn't expecting to see you over here. How do you know Eddie?" I saw Edward cringe out of the corner of my eye, I knew he didn't like to be called that.

"It's Edward , not Eddie Emmett. I know him from back at Alice's graduation party."

"Oh, that's cool. So what have you been up to? How's classes going?" I gave Edward a knowing look, one that said I was going to tell Em.

"Well Em, why don't you sit down. I've got something to tell you." He headed over to the couch where he was sitting when we walked in, Edward sat down beside me on the couch both of us looking at Emmett.

"Alright Bells, what's so big that I had to sit sown before you would tell me?"

I sat there looking back and forth between Edward and Emmett for a few minutes before finally giving in. "Well Em, classes are going good. I've been busy with trying to keep up and dealing with everything else."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Em… I just found out a couple weeks ago….. I'm…. I'm pregnant." As soon as the words left my mouth his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. It took him a few minutes before he could finally say anything.

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

"I'm pregnant Em."

"That's what I thought you said. How long ago did you find out about this?"

"I think it's been a little over two weeks." I looked back at Edward to see him shake his head, agreeing with me. Emmett must have noticed that I looked at Edward because he practically yelled his next question at me.

"Why in the hell would Edward know? It's not like… wait, you said two weeks." he got a look of recognition on his face like he was slowly putting the pieces together. Edward and I both nodded our heads to answer his question. "Bella, who's the dad?" His eyes slightly narrowed as he looked at Edward, the look on his face looked almost made him look like Charlie. I didn't get a chance to answer before he spoke back up again. "Don't tell me it's him."

"Yeah Em, it is. Edwards the dad." Before I even finished with the sentence Emmett was up off the couch heading for the door, he was mumbling something under his breath that I couldn't understand as he slammed the door. I turned around to fin Edward just as stunned as me looking at the door his brother had just walked out of. "Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Yeah, I'll probably just get the shit beat out of me later after you leave and he gets back. Okay well I guess it's time to call your mom." I could see the emotions in his eyes, there was a mixture that I couldn't quite figure out.

I sighed, getting out my phone and scrolling down to my mothers number before hitting call. After a few rings she finally picked up, sounding like she was worried about me calling. "Bella? Is there something wrong?"

"No, mom it's fine. I just thought I would call you." The line was silent for a few minutes, neither one of us knowing what to say.

"Soo… anything new going on with you Bells?" I gulped, knowing it was now or never. Though I preferred never.

"Well, not much been busy with classes. Found out I'm pregnant, went back home to visit dad and everyone."

"Wait a sec, what was that?" Her voice held a little bit of anger.

"Classes are going good."

"No, after that."

" I went home to visit dad and everyone"

"No, that's no it and you know it." She was really getting pissed, but I was kind of enjoying it.

"Oh, you mean the fact that I found out I was pregnant."

"Yeah, that's it. What in the hell were you thinking? Are you stupid? Do you.." I cut her off not wanting to hear anymore questions from her or to explain.

"Oops, sorry mom I've gotta go. Alice is calling for me." As I hung up the phone I heard her yelling my full name into the phone. I turned to Edward and wrapped my arms around him just hugging him for what felt like forever. He put his arms around me and rubbed soothing circles on my back and at the nape of my neck. Finally I looked up at his face and gave him a small kiss. The feeling of his lips on mine made me relax even more, I pressed my mouth to his even more and felt his tongue glide across my bottom lip. I happily granted him access to my mouth and let him deepen the kiss. We sat there for a few minutes just kissing before Edwards hands moved to my sides and slowly made their way up, he stopped just under my bra letting his thumbs graze the side of my breast. I let out a small moan, feeling the dampness pooling between my legs. He moved his hands back down to my hips and pushed me down on his growing erection.

I broke the kiss and gasped at the feeling of him pressing against me through my jeans before going back forcefully to his mouth. His hands once again slowly made their way back up my sides taking my shirt with them, we broke apart again as he took my shirt over my head. As soon as it was off Edward came back in placing kisses up and down my neck, stopping to suck at the base. He repeated the circuit a few times before coming back to my mouth, his hands reached around to the clap on my bra and he pulled away looking me in the eyes to ask if it was alright. I nodded and leaned back in to kiss him more as he slid the straps down my arms.

Just as my bra hit the floor the door flew open and Emmett came in yelling, "Edward! Whoa, what the hell?! Oh man, not the couch!" I moved quickly to try and grab my shirt to cover up from Emmett.

"Emmett! Turn around and get out!" Edward was pissed, but so was I. "Damn, of all the nights he has to come back early…" Edward helped me get my clothes back on and then led me back to the door, I'm sure to lead me back to my dorm. Damn Emmett and his timing.

**A/N:**

**So who is reay to kill Emmett? Show of hands.**

**Ok like I said before, sorry about the long ass wait for this chapter. Nursing school has been kicking my ass. If none of you know who Evan Bourne is I suggest that you go to photobucket and look at his pictures, seriously he might have taken over my Rob addiction. Might have, but probably not.**

**Anyways, you know the drill. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**cullengirl07**


	10. Radar

**Okay so heres another chapter, I didn't plan on having this one up so soon but it just kinda wrote itself.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, the wonderful SM does.**

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

Damn Emmett. I was going to fucking kill him. Usually when he gets pissed at me he doesn't come home til at least midnight, but not tonight. He must have a damn radar that says 'Edwards getting ready to have sex, go home now!' I knew Bella was embarrassed, she thought of Emmett as a brother and he had just seen her shirtless. Then of course he had to say something about the damn couch, I've lost count how many times I've had to clean that damn thing from him and his 'fun' but god forbid I do it.

I was still fuming as I walked back through the door from dropping Bella off at her dorm, by the look on her face I couldn't tell if she was more pissed or embarrassed. I turned around after locking the door to find Emmett staring at me with the biggest look of hate I've ever seen from him. He opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it.

"What the hell was that Em? What in the fuck made you come back so early?" He squinted his eyes at me, I never cussed at him unless I was extremely pissed.

"Why in the hell does it matter? I should be asking you why you didn't tell me it was Bella that you got fucking pregnant!"

"Because Em, I didn't know until a couple days ago that you really even knew more about her than the fact she's Alice's friend! How in the hell was I supposed to tell you anyway?" We were both extremely pissed at that point and Emmett had moved from the couch to standing right in front of me. I seriously wouldn't put it past him to hit me.

"I figured that Alice would have told you that shit by now. Speaking of that damn pixie, why didn't she tell me about this shit?"

"I don't know Em, maybe because it wasn't hers to tell. Shit it wasn't really even mine to tell you, Bella's the one that should have." I could see the sadness pass over his face, I knew he hated being the last one to know everything and I wasn't going to be the one to tell him our parents knew before he did either. "By the way fucker, I'm still pissed at you for coming home early!" Suddenly he was grinning from ear to ear, shit this wasn't going to be good.

"Ha! It's a good thing I came in when I did or I might have seen a lot more of Bells than I wanted to! By the way when exactly did you guys hook up?"

"Umm, at the graduation party in June." I gave him a nervous look, I wasn't exactly sure what he knew about Bella and didn't want him to know all the exact details.

"Wait, didn't she say that you guys met at the graduation party?"

"Yeah, we did." I could feel my face turning red and that never happened.

"So how in the hell did you guys hook up that night?"

"Umm, lets just say that there was _a lot_ of alcohol that played into that factor for both of us. We were both pretty smashed, I didn't remember most of it until…"

"Whoa, wait! What the fuck do you mean that you didn't remember it?"

"Exactly that, I didn't remember shit about that night until after I found out she was pregnant."

"That's fucked up Edward, really fucked up. How in the hell do you know if she even really wanted it? If she was still a virgin?" As soon as the last question left his mouth my face felt like it was on fire. "Wait, was she?" His jaw dropped, he had a look of pure shock cross his face.

"Umm… yeah, I'm pretty sure she was."

"Wow, you are officially an ass. I can't believe that you would do that to her."

"It's not like I did that shit on purpose Em! I didn't have a thought out plan of 'let's go home find Alice's only virgin friend, fuck her and get her pregnant.' I never knew exactly who she was until they moved into the dorms here." I felt like a total prick for doing this to Bella and Emmett wasn't going to make me feel worse about it, I had already fucking cried in front of her and apologized a million different times. I'm Edward Cullen, I _never_ fucking apologize, let alone cry over a mistake that I've made.

I turned to walk toward my room, I didn't want to talk about it with Emmett anymore tonight. As I walked down the hall I yelled back to him, "Leave me alone for the rest of the night fucker!" He laughed before yelling back.

"Yeah, what ever you say, your just pissed because I cockblocked you! Serves you right dumbass!" God he can be such a pain in my ass, but he's my brother so I guess I have to deal with it. I stripped down to my boxers and got under the covers, closing my eyes and trying to picture Bella where we left off at on the couch.

**BPOV**

Edward walked me back to my dorm without saying anything but goodbye, he gave me a kiss that I didn't want to end but I knew my two roommates were on the other side of the door waiting on me and if I didn't come in soon one of them would interrupt us. I didn't know if I was more pissed off at Emmett for interrupting us or more embarrassed that be had seen me shirtless. The more I thought about it the more pissed I became, damn these hormones were going to get bad. As soon as I walked through the door I found Alice and Rose sitting on the couch looking at me smiling, I knew this would happen. Rose must have noticed the pissed expression on my face because she was the first one to speak up.

"What's wrong Bella? You look mad." I made my way over to the chair across form them before answering.

"Oh I am." I looked over at Alice, "Your brother is the biggest pain in my ass that there could ever be at this minute." Alice jumped in before I could finish why.

"What did Edward do? Do I need to kick his ass for you?"

"No Alice, not Edward, Emmett."

"Bella, what in the world could Emmett have done that pissed you off? You guys are close, you never get pissed at him. Even after all the stupid pranks he pulled on you over the summer when he was home." Rose looked confused. Emmett had done some pretty unnecessary pranks when he was home, a few of which landed me in the hospital, and I never got this mad at him.

"Well let's just say that first he got mad because he found out that Edward's the one that got me pregnant and he all but fucking ran out of their dorm. Then I called my mom and told her about all of this," I made a motion toward my stomach, "before hanging up on her. Then Edward and I were messing around on the couch and he fucking walks in!" They both sat there with their mouths hanging open, I'm not sure what part caused that reaction though.

Rose regained her thoughts first though, "What do you mean you were messing around on the couch Bells?" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, I knew they were going to ask but it still didn't make it any easier.

"Well let's just say that if Em would have walked in a few minutes later he would have seen a lot more of me than what he already did. I'm sure he would have seen more of Edward than what he wanted to too." Rose and Alice looked at each other before they both pretty much yelled.

"Oh My God Bella!" I cringed away from them because they hurt my ears.

"Wait, what do you mean that Emmett would see more of you than what he already did?"

"Well, I ah… kinda didn't have on a shirt… or bra." My face had to be the color of a tomato by the time I was done with that sentence, plus it didn't help that Alice and Rose were both laughing so hard that they almost fell out of their chairs.

"Oh, God…I can imagine…. Em's face." Alice managed to get out between a fit of giggles. "Priceless." After about five minutes of their nonstop laughing they finally sat back up in the chair and looked at me seriously. Crap, here comes the questions about what happened back home.

"So Bells, Alice tells me you have some dirt to dish on. Spill, now." Roses face was calm as she told me that, I knew there was no way of getting out of it.

"Fine, but if either one of you give me shit for this I will stop and not tell you anymore."

"Fine." They both sighed letting me know that they weren't happy about it.

"Okay, well when we got to Forks Edward and I went to see Charlie and tell him…" I sat there retelling them what Charlie had said as well as how Carlisle and Esme took the news. Then I told them about the talk that Esme and I had and how Edward had broke down and cried when he apologized to me. When I told them that he cried Alice's jaw dropped open in shock, she almost started to say something but must have remembered what I said about being interrupted because she closed her mouth. I told them my embarrassing moment of telling Edward I loved him to which they both sucked in a quick breath and plastered huge smiles on their faces. I stopped at the point where Alice showed up at the door because I figured that she had already told Rose the rest from that point. "So, what do you guys think?" Alice spoke up first.

"I can't believe Edward cried! He has _never_ apologized and cried over something like that! I still can't believe Charlie is being like that but he'll get over it."

"Wow Bells, that's a lot to take in. You never said though, what did Edward say when you told him you loved him?" I blushed, as usual.

"Well, he said that, umm…. He loves me too." I looked away, not wanting to see their reactions. Before I knew it they were both squealing and tackling me in the chair to give me a hug.

"I knew you guys were perfect for each other Bells! So, did you guys have sex after that?" God, I swear that's all this girl thinks about; well then again I was in the same boat earlier.

"No, Alice we didn't. We haven't done that since graduation, hence the reason I was so pissed at Em earlier."

"Oh, well I guess that would make sense." With that I told them goodnight and made my way back to my bed, between the plane ride and being pregnant I was more than ready to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next week flew by and before I knew it my next Dr.'s appointment was here.

I wasn't really looking forward to going until Edward told me he wanted to go too. I was now officially at the three month mark and could notice the small changes in my body, mostly the fact that my bras didn't fit like they were supposed to. Alice had a field day with that, she pretty much went out and bought me a whole new wardrobe. There were still a couple pairs of jeans that I refused to stop wearing so most of the time they were left unbuttoned.

After we had gotten called back to the exam room Edward was a lot more nervous than what I thought he would be. One of his legs were bouncing like crazy and he kept watching the door like someone was going to jump out of it.

"Edward are you okay?"

"Yeah, just kinda nervous. I don't really know what's supposed to be going on."

"Well, not a lot really. She's just going to check and make sure that everything is going okay and more than likely do an ultrasound." He calmed down a little but was still nervous enough to be bouncing his leg. I tried to hide a laugh because I knew he had to be feeling almost like I did at my last visit and it was kind of cute. Before we could say anything else Victoria walked through the door holding my chart.

"Good afternoon Bella, and who's this?" she looked over at Edward.

"Victoria this is Edward, the baby's father."

"Well it's nice to meet you Edward, you look familiar but I don't know where I would have seen you." Edward finally spoke up, probably remembering that I told him Victoria knew some doctors from around Forks.

"Nice to meet you too. My dad's a doctor in Forks, Carlisle Cullen." Victoria said that she knew Carlisle and for Edward to tell him hello before she asked me a few questions about my morning sickness and then had me lay back on the table.

"Okay Bella, I need you to pull your shirt up and move your pants down a little so that I can do an ultrasound." Edward stared at me as I made the adjustments, causing me to turn red. " The gel is going to be cold Bella."

"Okay" Shit it was cold, I shivered as soon as it hit my skin. Edward was now standing beside me and reached over to hold my hand. I looked up at him and smiled, he still looked a little nervous. Victoria moved the wand over my stomach, spreading the gel then suddenly we heard a sort of whooshing sound coming from the machine. Victoria was looking at the screen as the sound continued and then she looked back at us, more than likely seeing the confused looks on our faces.

"Do you guys know what that sound is?"

I shook my head no, not even bothering to look at Edward.

"It's your baby's heartbeat." she said with a smile across her face. I looked back at the screen thinking about what she had just said, the baby's heartbeat. I felt the tears come to my eyes as I smiled, this was actually happening, Edward and I were going to be parents. Finally looking back at Edward I noticed him try to discreetly wipe his face, hiding the tears that were there. I squeezed his hand causing him to look down at me, as soon as he saw the tears on my face he moved to wipe them away.

"Aw, Bells don't cry." I laughed, he must have thought I was upset.

"No, it's okay. I'm happy." I smiled reaching for his hand to pull him down and place a light kiss on his lips. Victoria was intently looking at the screen, trying to give us our moment. "Sorry Victoria, I didn't mean to…."

"Don't worry about it Bella, it happens all the time. Do you guys want pictures?" I nodded my head quickly, Alice was going to flip.

"Can we have a few extra to send back to our parents?" Edward asked. I didn't even think that Carlisle and Esme would want a copy, but I should have known better they were way too excited not to.

"Sure, just give me a couple minutes and I'll be right back. Here's a towel for the gel on your stomach Bella."

"Thanks." She walked out the door as I finished cleaning the gel off my stomach. Edward was still standing beside me so I turned to look at him, he had the biggest smile on his face. I hated to ruin it but I couldn't hold off anymore about him crying. "Edward Cullen, where you crying earlier?"

His eyes got wide before he answered me, "Did you see that?" I nodded. "God, now I feel bad I wasn't supposed to cry."

"No, it's fine. It's actually really cute, you crying over hearing our baby's heartbeat." He moved in front of me and pulled me into a hug.

"Our baby… I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of hearing that."

"Me either." Just then Victoria walked back in the door with the pictures form the ultrasound, telling me to stop at the desk to make my next appointment before I left. We walked to the car, Edward opening my door for me before going around to the other side to get in. As soon as he was in the car he pulled out his cell phone and started to dial a number. He must have noticed the confused look on my face because he grabbed my hand and rubbed circles on the back of it.

"I have to call Esme, if I don't she'll probably come hunt me down." He let out a small laugh before hitting send and putting the phone on speaker. After a few rings she picked up.

"Hello? Edward?"

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Not too much honey, just looking over new ideas for decorating." Typical Esme answer, she was always redecorating something.

"So, mom you'll never guess what I heard today."

"What, did Emmett come up with some ridiculous idea again?" I started to laugh, trying to be quiet because I didn't know if Edward wanted her to know she was on speaker.

"No, well yes, but that not what I was talking about. Bella had her doctor's appointment today, we actually just left."

"Oh, that's so exciting! How was it? What did they say?"

"Well everything is going fine, they did an ultrasound so we have pictures to send you." I heard a sound that sounded very Alice like coming from the other end of Edwards phone, I realized Esme had just squealed.

"I can't wait to see them! You have to send them out as soon as you can!"

"I will mom, but that's not all."

"Really, what else?" Edward looked at me then back at the phone, signaling that he wanted me to tell Esme about the heartbeat.

"Well, we heard the baby's heartbeat, Edward cried." He shot me a look from the corner of his eye that said I shouldn't have told his mom that.

"Aw, that's sweet. It's always emotional when you hear the heartbeat for the first time, don't feel bad Edward you dad cried the first time he heard yours and Emmett's too."

"Okay, well mom we're gonna go. I just wanted to call you when we got out, I'll probably talk to you later."

"Okay, bye Edward, bye Bella!" We drove the rest of the way back to the dorms in silence, Edward holding my hand in his. He walked me to my door and I invited him in, wanting to get the pictures sent out to Esme. He followed me back to my room while I searched for an envelope. I went to turn around to find the pictures but Edward was there behind me. He took the envelope from my hands and set it back on the desk before reaching his hand to cup my cheek then moving his face toward mine. The kiss started off slow and sweet but quickly grew needy. I pushed him back towards my bed then straddled his lap removing my shoes in the process. He pulled me against him and whispered in my ear "Bella, I want you so bad. I could have killed Emmett for walking in last week." I moved back to kiss him, immediately opening my mouth to deepen the kiss. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his fingers graze the bare skin between my shirt and jeans. I pulled back and reached down to remove Edwards shirt, slowly pulling it up over his head. I moved down and placed kisses along his neck and chest before moving back to his mouth.

I felt his hands run up the sides of my shirt and over my breast, I leaned into him wanting more. "Edward… please." I wanted this more than anything right now and didn't want to stop. Edward moved his hands back down to the sides of my shirt then slowly bringing it back up over me head, then moving down to place kisses on my neck and chest just like I had done to him. The next thing I knew my bra was off too and Edward had spun me around so that he was hovering over me. He trailed kisses down my chest then took one of my nipples in his mouth while rolling the other one with his fingers.

"Shit… mmmm…. Edward!" I couldn't help but yell out it felt too good. Just as Edward was unbuttoning my pants I heard the door to out dorm room close but didn't really think anything about it. Edward had just removed my jeans, leaving me in nothing but my underwear when my bedroom door came busting open.

"Bella! You'll never belie…. Oh shit! Never Mind!" Alice turned around so fast that I didn't really even get to look at her before the door was shut. I groaned at the same time Edward did, what was it with his siblings and walking in at the worst time possible.

"What the hell is my brother and sisters problem? Do they have some kind of fucking radar?" Apparently Edward had read my mind.

"I don't know but I better get dressed and go kill my best friend." I got up off the bed finding my clothes and led Edward to the door telling him I would call him later. Then I turned around to find my so called best friend. "Alice!"

**A/N**

**So there you go! Hope you liked it! This chapter was a lot longer than usual, it was close to 3800 words.**

**You know the drill, please review! Oh I almost forgot, THANK YOU to everyone that has favorited this story or added it to their alerts! It makes my day every time I see a new one, and I absolutly love it when there is a new review.**

**cullengirl07**


	11. runaway

**I know, I know... major fail on my part. I don't know why but I had a lot of trouble getting this chapter out. The last few just kind of wrote themselves, but this one not so much. Here you go...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, SM does. I do however now own tattoo's on the inside of my wrists (6 pink stars total).**

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

As I walked home I couldn't help but be pissed at my sister, damn what is with her and Em? I was noticing a pattern, I always ended up waking home being pissed at one of my siblings. Emmett must have noticed my mood as soon as I walked through the door because I didn't even have the door shut before he opened his mouth.

"What the hell's your problem?"

"Nothing, just that you and Alice must have a fucking radar when it comes to me and Bella." Emmett's face scrunched up in confusion.

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you two have the worst possible timing at walking through the door." He must have gotten what I was talking about right away because he started laughing and rolling on the couch. I turned and started to walk to my room before he spoke up again.

"Wait, wait… I'm sorry. How did Bella's appointment go today?"

"It went great. They did an ultrasound and we got some pictures and we got to hear the heartbeat." No need to tell him that I started to cry, I would never live that down.

"Wow…. So I guess that means that this is really happening, you and Bells are really going to be parents."

"No shit dumbass, did you think we were making this stuff up?"

"No I didn't think that, I guess I just didn't really think about it too much." I knew what he was talking about, I felt the same way today when I heard the baby's heartbeat. When I heard that it finally hit me I'm going to be a dad in six short months, someone else is going to depend on me and really I'm kind of scarred shitless. I'm not exactly the greatest person to be looking after another human life, I'm a guy in college who likes to party every now and then. Of course all those things will have to change soon, I won't be able to go out and party with all the other guys. Not that I would really miss it, I usually only went out because I was bored and needed something to do.

"Alright, well I'm going to go call Bella and see what damage has been done to our loving sister." I heard Em let out a laugh as I walked toward my room. I went in and sat on the edge of the bed before laying back. Thinking about today, the smile on Bella's face and the tears I saw there. At first I thought it was because she was upset then she told me she was actually happy, she was actually happy to be having my baby. I wondered if she had always been happy about it or if she had finally came around after a while. I knew that Alice was ready to kill me after she found out at first, not that I can blame her. Thinking back to the trip home to Forks my parents took the news better than what I thought they would, actually accepting it right away. Bella's dad took it almost like I had expected, I just wish he wouldn't have been so hard on Bella. He didn't call her the rest of our trip, not even to say sorry. Bella told me that it was okay but I could see the sadness in her eyes, I wanted to make it go away but knew that the only person that could was Charlie. Hopefully he would come around soon.

**BPOV**

"Alice!" Damn pixie, this better be good or I'm going to find her favorite pair of shoes and burn them. Her and Rose both know that if my door is shut not to come in, it was the first rule we had all made after moving in. I walked down the hall towards her door and she poked her head out right before I knocked. "Damn it Alice! Don't do that shit your going to give me a heart attack one day!"

"Sorry Bells, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright Alice, now what in the world was sooo important that you couldn't wait for me to come out of my room for?"

"Yeah, sorry about that too! I didn't know that Edward was here, if I did then I could have waited."

"Well its to damn late for that, now what did you want to tell me?" She started to bounce up and down and a grin spread across her face.

"Jazz is moving to Ohio! He's supposed to be here in the next few days!"

"Alice that's great!" I couldn't help but be happy for her, I knew she was lonely. Edward was always stealing me away and for some reason Rose had been disappearing a lot lately. "So is he going to college here or is he getting a house somewhere?"

"No, he's just going to get an apartment a little ways away from campus."

"Wow, have you told Rose yet?"

"No, Jazz wanted it to be a surprise that he was moving. She has no clue. Not that she would be home anyway, I think she has been sneaking off with Emmett lately." Alice got that all knowing look on her face like she knew that was the truth even if Rose hadn't told us about it yet."

"Her and Emmett? You really think so?"

"Yeah, I've tried to go over to Edward and Emmett's dorm when she's not here and Emmett's never there either."

"Well good, they would be perfect for each other." Really they would Emmett was the biggest goofball that I know and Rose is really grounded, she could knock some sense into him.

"So Bells, how was the appointment? Did Edward freak out?" I couldn't help but laugh, Alice had been telling me for the past two days that Edward was either going to freak out during the appointment or cry, she was going with freaking out because she said Edward never cried.

"Yeah, it went really well. Edward was nervous at first, he kept bouncing his leg up and down watching the door like he was going to bolt." I couldn't help but laugh remembering his actions. "Oh, by the way follow me I have something to show you. You won't believe what we got today." I walked through Alice's door walking through mine then going over to the desk picking up the pictures that Victoria had printed before turning around and handing them to Alice. She let out a high pitched squeal, causing me to cover my ears in the process.

"This is great Bells!" She stood there looking at the pictures for a few minutes with a huge goofy smile on her face. After a few minutes she handed them back to me and I placed them in the envelope, I couldn't wait to send them to Esme. She was just as excited about this as Alice, hopefully she would talk to Charlie and get him to come around. "So what else did they do at your appointment?"

"Nothing really, all the normal stuff first then the ultrasound. We got to hear the heartbeat! I started to cry, nothing new about that though. Oh and Edward was… wait, I can't tell you that he'll kill me." Alice looked at me like I had just taken away a vital piece of her life, I knew that she would want to know but at the same time I knew Edward didn't want her to know.

"Can't tell me what Bells? Now you know you have to."

"Nope, I can't your brother would seriously kill me if I told you. He got a little mad when I told Esme."

"You told Esme?! Now you have to tell me, if not I'm just going to call her." She got a sly grin across her face and I knew that if I didn't tell her then Esme would, but I just couldn't.

"Sorry Ali, I can't." The next thing I knew she had her phone out of her pocket and up to her ear walking toward my door. A few minutes later I heard her scream from down the hall.

"I knew it!" She came rushing back in my bedroom door. "He cried! I didn't think he would! Why didn't you tell me Bells?"

"Because stop for a minute, what are you going to do now that you know Edward cried?"

"Tease him, duh. Plus tell Rose and Em and Jasper." She once again had the evil smile across her face and I knew that this was going to end in a bad way.

"That, my friend is exactly why I didn't tell you." With that I pushed her out the door and turned around to lock it before setting down on my bed to call Edward. As I went to dial his number my phone started vibrating, I looked at the caller id and it was Edward. He always seemed to know when to call.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, just wondering if I need to dig a grave for my little sister." I couldn't help but laugh, I knew he felt the same way I did about Alice. She could be annoying as hell sometimes but you could never hurt her.

"No, not yet but your going to want to. I will tell you now that I had nothing to do with it, it was all your mom."

"Great, when they start talking it never ends up good. But what exactly am I going to want to kill her for now?"

"Oh no, I'm not getting in the middle of this one. It's between you and Alice."

"Fine, what are you doing tonight?"

"Umm… I don't think I'm doing anything why?" That could all change in a split second with Alice around though.

"Do you want to go do something? Just get away from the dorms?"

"Sure, but what are we going to do?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out, just make sure you dress warm." He let out a small laugh making me think he was planning something big. We hadn't really done too much lately with just us, usually Alice was always hanging around.

"Kay, how long till you get here?"

"Give me twenty minutes and I'll be there."

"Okay." With that he hung up the phone and I got up to get changed. Fifteen minutes later I was dressed in my most comfortable pair of jeans that I could still fit in and the sweatshirt that Edward had let me borrow the night I told him I was pregnant sitting in the living room waiting for Edward. Just as Alice walked in the room there was a knock on the door and she rushed over to get it.

"Hey Edward! What are you doing here?"

"Bella and I are going out."

"Oh, okay. Where are you guys going?" Edward looked over at me and smirked.

"It's a surprise for Bella so I can't say." Alice started to walk toward the kitchen before she turned around and looked back at Edward.

"Have fun, and try not to cry anymore today Edward." Edward's eyes went wide and he looked down at me with his mouth hanging open, I couldn't help but laugh.

"I told you, it's between the two of you. I didn't say a word it was all your mom." Edward's eyes narrowed as he closed his mouth into a straight line.

"Fine. Let's go." With that he turned me toward the door and led me down to the Volvo before helping me in and driving off to some unknown spot.

**A/N:**

**So I know there wasn't really anything there but like I said, I had trouble getting this chapter out. So i'm gonna do something new and rec a couple stories that have me smiling like an idiot every time they are updated.**

**Clipped Wings and Inked Armor by hunterhunting- I absolutly LOVE this story! I can't wait for the next update.**

**A Stable Romance by Iadorepugs- This is for my horse loving self, it truly is amazing.**

**Fourth Quarter by MBella- This one has seriously owned me for the past few days.**

**As always, please review.**

**cullengirl07**


	12. AN Sorry

**Hey all, sorry to do this but I am taking a break from writing. I don't know when I'll post anything new there is just some RL stuff that needs to be handled, mostly school. Also I've been having a hard time writing the past few chapters, I'll keep trying but don't know how far I'll get, so I'll think about it and might be putting my stories up for "adoption." Sorry for the disappointment and THANK YOU for reading my stories. Every time I see an alert in my inbox I get excited.**

**cullengirl07**


End file.
